The Wildest of Dreams: Summer of New Beginnings
by pyro69j
Summary: Edward is a teen model living in Chicago. Bella is president of his fan club and they have been chatting online for years. When Edward retires and moves home, he ends up at Bella's camp. Will sparks fly? AH/AU M for language and Lemons, Cannon BE AJ ER BA
1. My Happily Ever After

The Wildest Dreams: Summer of New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

Here it is the groove slightly transformed  
just a bit of a break from the norm  
just a little somethin' to break the monotony  
of all that hardcore dance that has gotten to be  
a little bit out of control it's cool to dance  
but what about the groove that soothes that moves romance  
give me a soft subtle mix  
and if ain't broke then don't try to fix it  
and think of the summers of the past  
adjust the base and let the alpine blast  
pop in my CD and let me run a rhyme  
and put your car on cruise and lay back cause this is summertime  
school is out and it's a sort of a buzz  
but back then I didn't really know what it was  
but now I see what have of this  
the way that people respond to summer madness  
the weather is hot and girls are dressing less  
and checking out the fellas to tell 'em who's best  
ridin around in your jeep or your benzos  
or in your nissan stting on lorenzos  
back in Philly we be ou in the park  
a place called the plateau is where everybody go  
guys out hunting and girls doing likewise  
honking at the honey in front of you with the light eyes  
she turn around to see what you beeping at  
it's like the summers a natural afrodesiac  
and with a pen and pad I compose this rhyme  
to hit you and get you equipped for the summer time  
it's late in the day and I ain't been on the court yet  
hustle to the mall to get me a short set  
yeah I got on sneaks but I need a new pair  
cause basketball courts in the summer got girls there  
the temperature's about 88  
hop in the water plug just for old times sake  
break to ya crib change your clothes once more  
cause you're invited to a barbeque that's starting at 4  
sitting with your friends cause y'all remincise  
about the days growing up and the first person you kissed  
and as I think back makes me wonder how  
the smell from a grill could spark up nostalgia  
all the kids playing out front  
little boys messin round with the girls playing double-dutch  
while the DJ's spinning a tune as the old folks dance at your family reunion  
then six o'clock rolls around  
you just finished wiping your car down  
it's time to cruise so you go to the summertime hangout  
it looks like a car show  
everybody come lookin real fine  
fresh from the barber shop or fly from the beauty salon  
every moment frontin and maxin  
chillin in the car they spent all day waxin  
leanin to the side but you can't speed through  
two miles an hour so everybody sees you  
there's an air of love and of happiness  
and this is the Fresh Prince's new defintion of summer madness- Summertime- DJ Jazzy Jeff &

the Fresh Prince

**My Happily Ever After**

**BPOV:**

_The room was perfect. There were candles lit, rose petals and soft music. The bed was soft and I watched him approach me with a look of intense burning desire, his emerald eyes glowing with love at the same time. My breath caught in my throat as I ached for his hands to touch me, for his soft lips to caress every inch of my body. _

_I was flushed with the heat of passion, as I watched him slowly approach me, his perfectly toned muscles rippling as he moved. He could only be described as the quintessential example of masculinity. He was everything I ever wanted. His bronze hair was disheveled in what women commonly referred to as "sex hair."_

"_Bella," his smooth voice sounded like sex as it delicately wrapped itself around my name, "I want you to touch yourself now. Show me what you want me to do." _

_I felt the wetness run down the inside of my thigh and desperate for release, so I reached my hand to my aching and throbbing clit, allowing my fingers to brush against my already slick folds. I wanted him SOOOO badly! I pressed two fingers into myself and circled my swollen clit with my thumb. I pumped my fingers rapidly inside of me curling them toward the front, hitting my G-spot perfectly. I felt the dull ache fan into a raging inferno and my walls began to clench around my fingers. "EDWARD!!!" I screamed…_

I woke up sweating profusely rubbing myself harder than I ever could imagine. I was almost there, so I could feel the tension building as I picked up the intensity of my motions. "Ah, shit!" I cried out in a hoarse whisper as my orgasm burst and rippled through my body, the wetness drenched my panties thoroughly, and I struggled to catch my breath. _Shit! That was the most AMAZING dream ever! _

I needed a shower, so I peeked out my bedroom door and down the small hallway checking to see if my dad was home yet. _No sign of the cruiser, no TV on, Bedroom door closed…check! The coast is clear!_

I quickly stepped into the bathroom and opened the linen closet, selecting a soft large bath towel. I looked at myself in the mirror. _Swan, there is no fucking way he could ever want to be with you. You're a "Plain Jane" and he is Edward Fucking Cullen for Christ's sake! So you and he chat via the internet- but he's never seen your face. He's so out of your league. Besides, he lives Chicago, and you live in the fucking worst shit hole of a town, Forks Washington. _

I turned on the water and let it run until I could adjust the temperature to my preference, and once I got it there, I stepped into the shower. I began washing myself, letting the hot water soak into the stiff muscles in my upper back, helping to loosen some of the tension. I was sixteen years old, and had never had a boyfriend; much less kissed anyone or lost my virginity. _I'd gladly lose it to you, Edward. I wouldn't care if my dad and all of the school were watching us. I want you to be the father of my future children! I want you- Fuck, Swan! Get a grip! Never going to happen!_

I looked over at the picture by my bed on my nightstand. It was a 8"x10" photo of my dream man, Edward Cullen. He had even autographed it: "_To my dearest Bella. I hope this helps you sleep better at night. Wishing I was with you. E. C." _

I always knew it seemed cheesy, but as the president of the Edward Cullen fan club, and founder of "Bella's Corner," the official fan blog, I had been chatting with Edward for the last 4 years. He lived in Chicago, but was constantly traveling due to his job. He was a male model, famous by the age of 13. I had a copy of every shoot he had ever done, and I was so madly in love with him! _Of course he's never seen you, and he could easily have any girl in the world, so the likelihood of his reciprocation is about next to none._

I was born in the small town of Forks Washington, but I had to leave when I was 2, because my mom and dad divorced. My mom moved us to Phoenix, Arizona and I lived there until last year, when my mom, Renee married a semi-pro baseball player named Phil Dryer. Phil traveled a lot, and my mom wanted to be with him. I wanted her to be happy, so here I was back with my dad, Charlie Swan, the chief of police.

My sophomore year of high school was under my belt, and I was looking forward to this summer, because I, along with my BFFs Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Angela Weber would be going to Camp Forks, a really cool summer camp that Alice and Rose had been attending since the sixth grade. My only regret was being away from my computer, because Edward would be unreachable in the wilderness.

I noticed the chat request blinking:

**EC: Need 2 talk. R u there?**

I ran to the computer, stubbing my toe in the process. "Shit!" I yelped as I sat in the chair at my desk.

**Bells: k! Just stepped out of the shower, I'm here. What's up w u?**

_Ha! Let's flirt a bit first…_

**EC: Confession- I'm quitting. I want to be a regular kid. Thoughts?**

**Bells: R U Serious? I guess that's good… u ok?**

**EC: Yeah. I just need a break. U know, get away from the lights…**

**Bells: Of course. Where does that leave us? Can u still chat w me?**

**EC: Like I would give that up!**

**Bells: Shit! going away for the summer**** won't be home until August.**

**EC: And?**

**Bells: And no phones, no computers. I don't want to go. I'll miss u 2 much!**

**EC: Actually, My 'rents think it's a good idea 4 me 2 stay w my cuz**

**Bells: Oh… **

**EC: Yeah…He lives in Forks, WA. My 'rents bought a place, and my dad took a permanent position as chief of staff at the local hospital.**

**Bells: WHAT! OMG! Did you say Forks, WA? That's where I'm from! What's your cuz's name, maybe I know him?**

**EC: WTF! You never said you were from Forks! I mean, I've been to visit Jazz a few times, and I don't recall him mentioning an Bella…**

**Bells: Jazz- as in Jasper Whitlock? That sob is your cuz? He 's known that I **_(Whew! Almost said in love there!) _**am the president of your fan club, and he never arranged a meeting? What a douche!**

**EC: Hey! I asked him not to let anyone know about our relation. Do you know him well?**

**Bells: Duh! My BFF Alice Brandon is his girlfriend since freshman year! And if you know Jazz, well he's not exactly the most bragging type, huh? The guys in our group call me Tinks, if that clears up anything.**

**EC: Tinks? Why?**

**Bells: Hello Capt. Obvious! Bella, Bells, Tinker Bell, Tinks. Get it?**

**EC: Oh…I like Bella better myself. Still no clue you knew my cuz.**

I heard the front door shut and Charlie called upstairs, "Bells! Are you ready? The bus leaves in 30 minutes!"

**Bells: What a small world! Oh crap! My dad's calling! Gotta go! Leaving for camp!**

I logged out and powered down. I grabbed my bags and hurried, well, moved at a slightly quicker pace down the stairs, afraid to rush, because I was the World Champion Klutz! _Knowing my luck, I'd break my neck and be put in the hospital!_

"Ready to go, Bells?" Charlie asked with a comical grin. "Yeah, Dad," I sighed as I looked upstairs one last time, wishing I had asked Edward when he was coming to town. _Speaking of which…I hope Alice doesn't need Jazz's balls for a while, because I'm going to knee him so hard he'll look like Mickey fucking Mouse! Not telling me about MY Edward- Well, not mine yet…but as soon as Rose, Alice, Angela and I discuss strategy, and I meet him in person… Well, that's another story! It's time to bag Bella her MAN!_

**EPOV:**

Quitting the fashion industry was the toughest decision I've made in my seventeen year old life. The only thing that has made it bearable has been my true heart and soul, my Bella. I've been chatting with her since I was thirteen, and she became the president of my fan club. She was smart, humorous, a bit dorky (but in good way) honest and she really got me.

I mean I know there are worse problems in the world for teens to deal with than having to travel the world and meet celebrities and deal with girls constantly screaming for you, but Bella saw past my looks and really made me see I was worth it inside. I never told her how I feel, because of my traveling and all, and I was a bit scared that if I told her, I might ruin the relationship.

Well, I was retiring and my parents had decided to move back home to Forks, Washington. They were just as fed up as I was about all of the Chicago High Society social bull shit. My cousin Jazz, Jasper Whitlock, was going to some stupid summer camp, and I had to go with him.

I'd rather relax, but my parents want me to make some friends my own age. So off to camp I go! Well, let's see if I can get a hold of Bella before I leave…

**EC: Need 2 talk. R u there? **I typed into the text box.

Ten minutes later…

**Bells: k! Just got out of the shower, I'm here. What's up w u?**

_Oh fuck! Now I have a fucking hard on! Bella in the shower, dripping wet, naked…_

**EC: Confession- I'm quitting. I want to be a regular kid. Thoughts?**

**Bells: R U Serious? I guess that's good… u ok?**

**EC: Yeah. I just need a break. U know, get away from the lights…**

**Bells: Of course. Where does that leave us? Can u still chat w me?**

**EC: Like I would give that up!**

**Bells: Shit! going away for the summer**** won't be home until August.**

**EC: And?**

**Bells: And no phones, no computers. I don't want to go. I'll miss u 2 much!**

**EC: Actually, My 'rents think it's a good idea 4 me 2 stay w my cuz**

**Bells: Oh… **

**EC: Yeah…He lives in Forks, WA. My 'rents bought a place, and my dad took a permanent position as chief of staff at the local hospital.**

**Bells: WHAT! OMG! Did you say Forks, WA? That's where I'm from! What's your cuz's name, maybe I know him?**

_What the fuck? Bella lived in Forks? I wonder if Jazz know her…_

**EC: WTF! You never said you were from Forks! I mean, I've been to visit Jazz a few times, and I don't recall him mentioning an Bella…**

**Bells: Jazz- as in Jasper Whitlock? That sob is your cuz? He 's known that I **

**am the president of your fan club, and he never arranged a meeting? What a douche!**

_Not telling me he knows Bella! I'm going to kick his bitch ass when I get to that fucking Godforsaken hell hole of a camp! I completely agree with that last sentiment, but he is my cuz so- HOLD UP! Does she sound like she might love me the way I love her- Shake it off, Cullen! She probably considers us friends, plus you've never actually met her… _

**EC: Hey! I asked him not to let anyone know about our relation. Do you know him well?**

**Bells: Duh! My BFF Alice Brandon is his girlfriend since freshman year! And if you know Jazz, well he's not exactly the most bragging type, huh? The guys in our group call me Tinks, if that clears up anything.**

**EC: Tinks? Why?**

**Bells: Hello Capt. Obvious! Bella, Bells, Tinker Bell, Tinks. Get it?**

**EC: Oh…I like Bella better myself. Still no clue you knew my cuz.**

**Bells: What a small world! Oh crap! My dad's calling! Gotta go! Leaving for camp!**

_CAMP! OH GOD! Forks is so tiny, so I bet there's only one camp in the area. I've got a chance to meet my Angel?- Snap out of it! Fuck, I hope she's as great in real life as she's been online!_

**BPOV:**

The bus pulled up to the camp around 4:00 in the afternoon. I was lost in thought the whole time.

_Edward Cullen is moving to my town! _I had dreamt of that exact scenario for years, but never in my wildest dreams had I really thought it was going to happen! He was not only fuckhot, but he had the perfect personality. He was sweet and caring. There was a chivalrous nature to him that made him even more attractive than just some heart throb.

I had whole pages in my diary and in my school journals, devoted to doodling where I had written my name with his last name in hearts and other imaginings of the teenage mind. I was partially bummed that I had to wait all summer to see him, but I was going to take the time to have fun this summer and nothing was going to stop me!

I was ripped out of my musings when the driver announced, "Okay, everybody off!" I exited the bus in line hoping to find Alice, Rose, and Angela. They had taken a limo, but I had to ride the bus, because Charlie wanted to see me off.

I grabbed my bags and headed toward the cabins, finding the one Alice had mentioned. All of the cabins were numbered here at Camp Forks, so Alice had said theirs was number 2. The odd numbers belonged to the boys, and the evens belonged to the girls. Since we were in the oldest age group, we had the first numbers.

I found the cabin and entered, there I saw that this was indeed the right cabin because the inside was immaculate and decorated nicely. Alice had definitely been here. I put my bags in the third room on the left and headed toward the common room.

I heard a high pitched squeal and was bum-rushed by 100 pounds of pure energy in the form of a pixie that could only be Alice Brandon, "Bella! You made it! Oh my God! Is this going to be the best summer ever or what? I just know that we are going to have a blast! The pool party tonight, the camp fire, the talent show, the social, horseback riding- you've never been horseback riding have you, Bells?" Alice exclaimed as she hugged me tight and bounced up and down.

I looked over for help at the tall thin swim suit model-like girl with wavy blonde hair and baby blue eyes known as Rosalie Hale. "Alice! Back the fuck off, will you? Jesus, you're going to make us deaf with all that squealing!"

Alice backed off a bit with a fake pout, and Rose stepped in and gave me a hug, "I'm glad you made it Bella. This may be your first time here, but I know it's going to be fucking awesome with you here! The Forks High "Dream Team" is in full effect, bitches!" I joined in the laughter.

"Is Ange here?" I asked as I got ready to confess my problem.

"Yeah, but she snuck over behind cabin number 1 to make out with Ben," Alice replied with a goofy grin that made her look like a silly doll, her steel blue eyes were aglow with a soft shine. Her short, spiky dark hairstyle and pale but perfect complexion made her look even more child-like. "Jazzy and I are going to follow suit in a bit, but he hasn't made it yet. He said something about having to pickup his cousin from the airport or some shit," She grimaced and pouted her lips slightly.

"WHAT!?!" I shouted in shock, "You mean he's coming here?"

Alice and Rose looked at each other confused, "Huh? Jazz never told me he had a cousin, so how would you know who this mystery cousin is? Are you holding out on us, Swan?"

I blushed furiously, "Well you know how I chat with EC online…"

"Yeah, so?"

"He told me today that Jazz is his cousin, and that he's moving to Forks this summer, and will be going to school with us."

"Okay. So your mystery boyfriend is the reason why I'm not going to see my Jazzy?"

"Well…you know him as EC, right? Well, I never explained what the EC stands for. It means Edward Cullen."

"WHAT!!! Edward Cullen, as in the fuckhot teen model Edward Cullen, that you have a picture of and sleep next to every night and have pledged to be the future father of your unborn children? You've been chatting him up for the last four years and you never told me!" Alice and Rose both looked shocked.

"Well… I started out as the president of his fan club and owner of a fan blog, but as we corresponded, we just sort of clicked. How was I supposed to know that I was going to move back here with Charlie and consequently meet his fucking cousin, who by the way never mentioned that to you either!"

"Fuck! How could he keep this from me! I swear to God, I'm going to fucking kill his ass! Twice!" Alice fumed, hands on her hips and her foot tapping.

Rose busted out laughing, "You look like a fucking cartoon when you do that shit, Ali!"

"Come on! Let's go over to "find" Ange!

We left our cabin and made our way to cabin one. On our way we saw her, Tanya Denali and her cronies, Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley. Rose muttered quietly, "Great! Look it's the rejects from Rock of Love Season 1." Alice and I giggled.

"Something funny, Swan?" Tanya sneered, her obviously fake ass face with its blue eyes contorted in a sneer of disdain. Her surgically enhanced features were framed by strawberry blond hair. Lauren and Jessica snickered.

"Yeah, Tanya, you should know that especially when it comes to cosmetic work, you get what you pay for, and since your nose looks so crooked you obviously went for the discount!" Rose retorted as she stepped between us.

"Fuck you, Hale! I wasn't talking to you. I was referring to your dog. Shouldn't you be in the bush somewhere or trying to hump someone's leg."

I blushed furiously and was about to reply when I heard the most gorgeous voice in the world reply, "I don't know who in the hell you are, but I think you are sadly mistaken here because if anyone should be humping someone's leg around here, I think it would be a fake ass bitch like you!"

Tanya turned to respond, "Really and just who the fuck…" her face turned pale and she stammered, "Are you-Ed-Edward Cullen? I-I…" _OH MY FUCKING GOD! EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN! He's here, and not only did he see me, but he just totally fucking slammed Tanya and the Bimbettes! Fuck yeah, bitches! That's right, that's MY Man!_

Tanya looked like she was mortified, and her cronies swooned as the hottest piece of ass on the planet leveled a look of anger at Tanya. Edward cut her off, "I believe you were about to apologize to this young lady, who in my opinion is one of the most exquisite creatures I have ever seen? He inclined his head in my direction and winked at me. His emerald eyes were even more captivating in person. _Talk about panty soaking!_ I flushed and smiled back nervously, my breath caught and my heart raced through the sky as his compliment made me soar. _He called me "exquisitely beautiful!"_

_Oh I am SO going to reward him for coming to my rescue. I'm going to…_

"Well, are you as unintelligent as you are rude and ugly? I said you owe this angel an apology? Well…we're waiting!"

Tanya blanched, tears starting to flow, "I'm sorry, Bella," and with that she and her crew took off.

Edward smiled warmly, "Bella? She was insulting you? You're my Bella?"

_Holy fuck! Did he just say "my Bella?" He thinks I'm an angel. Is this an episode of "Punk'd?"_

I blushed an even deeper crimson, "Um-well…"_ Somebody fucking shoot me, now! Way to go Swan! That's so articulate! He's sure to be impressed by that response! Breathe!_

"Edward, you're here at Camp Forks? Seriously? I'm glad to meet you in person finally. Thanks for defending me!" I suddenly realized that we were alone. Alice and Rose had gone toward the boys' cabin and Edward and I were slowly walking deeper into the woods together.

Edward reached out and touched my hand grasping it with his, and as he did a bolt of energy coursed through my body causing goose bumps to form. My breathing became erratic as he stared deeply into my eyes, "Bella. You're even more beautiful than I imagined. I know we have just finally met and all, but I know you feel this, just as much as I do, and that we know each other better than ourselves. I guess what I'm saying is, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was officially in heaven as tears of joy ran down my face, "YES! Edward, of course! What girl would ever turn you down? You could have asked me via chat, and I'd have said yes! And at the risk of being too forward, I am so madly in love with you that I can't even see straight! So why wouldn't I want to be your girlfriend?" _There! Everything on the line! All or nothing!_

Edward pulled me swiftly to him and I could feel the warmth of his perfectly sculpted body pressed against my own, my nipples hardened instantly at his proximity. One arm hooked around my waist and the other came up and gently stroked my cheek. _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! This is it he's going to kiss me!_

As he looked into my eyes with a tender loving kindness, he leaned in closer and our lips gently brushed, his were so soft and warm. I was not prepared for my response as the sexy beast within me ripped out of its cage! _That's it, Big Boy! Come to MAMA!_

My hands reached up and wove into his sexy hair as I yanked him closer to me, my hips grinding against his crotch as I felt his erection spring to attention.

I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue entered it, bringing a taste of sweet honey. My body began to tingle and my skin was on fire with a heat like I had only imagined in my dreams.

I continued grinding against his bulge and his hands gently caressed my back and my hair. Our lips were moving in tandem, as we moaned each other's names into our mouths.

He broke the kiss as we caught our breath, but his mouth never broke contact and nor did mine, 'Oh Edward, I'm..Ugh, Fuck!" I moaned as I felt my orgasm building to a peak. I ground harder and he did the same. "Bella…Fucking Shit! I-Ah!" He growled as he returned to kissing me with a furious passion. I felt the wave of pleasure like never before crash upon the barrier inside and it burst as my whole body shook with orgasmic euphoria, and I felt my inner thighs running with the juices of my excitement, my underwear thoroughly soaked. _Shit! That is fucking HOT! If that's what happens when we kiss, then when he finally fucks me…Damn! Well not that I've ever been kissed by a guy before, much less had sex, but I definitely want Edward Cullen! He is it for me. Period. I'm talking, rings, babies, forever. MINE!!!!_

Edward broke the kiss and placed a few pecks on my jaw and neck as he finally moaned, "Oh fuck, my beautiful angel, my Bella!" His face took on a look of mixed pleasure and pain, which was so hot, by the way! _So that's his "O" face? Wow, even when he cums he's still the most fuckhot guy alive!_

"In case you're still wondering, I love you, too. Not just because of that, but because you're you…beautiful inside and out!" I leaned my head on his shoulder and he held me close.

"BELLA! We have ten minutes to get ready for afternoon assembly. If you're still with him, then you probably need a shower!" Alice called from the trail. _Fuck! Busted by the pixie cock-block patrol!_

_**AN: First chapter. i know it moves their relationship a bit quickly, but I promise it'll stay good. Hit the review button to find out more. **  
_


	2. True love and Playing 'HardtoGet

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay, but Things have been hectic with the school year having ended and swim season for the kids. I thank all my readers, all of whom make me feel special. Please help me out with the reviews. It really makes my day to know you care. I admit the lack thereof has been a bit disappointing. REVIEWS=MOTIVATION.**

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh

Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long- All Summer Long- Kid Rock

**BPOV**

I rushed back to the cabin where I was pounced upon by ninety pounds of pixie and her trusty side kick. "Holy shit! You and Edward Cullen! Wow! This is huge! I- Bella? Look at me, Isabella Marie Swan! OH MY GOD! He gave you the big "O" didn't he! Did you see him naked?"

"Slow the fuck down, Tinkerbell! We kissed and did some heavy petting. Yes! He did give me my first big "O" and it was fucking outstanding! Kissing him is so much better than I ever imagined! We were fully clothed, but I think I revved his engine!"

Alice's and Rose's eyes bugged out, "What do you mean- OH! So you felt his package reach its full glory?"

I sheepishly grinned and nodded, felling the heat rise from my cheeks as I blushed a deep crimson.

"Are we talking foot-long or bigger?" _FUCK! Why is she so interested in his cock?_

I blushed and made a circle with my hand about the size of what I guessed to be his girth. I then held my hands apart to estimate the length. _So my man is hung like a horse- that's a pony I would love to bareback all night long! Hmmm…Can anybody say "Rode hard and put away wet?"_

"Wow! He's that fucking huge?" Rose blurted out, "Damn girl! So are you ready to ride the monster, yet?"

I was embarrassed, so I blushed some more and responded, "Maybe. I am finally face-to-face with the guy of my dreams, and not only is he completely fuckhot, but he is the most amazing person I've ever met…"

Rose and Alice both yelled in mock insult, "HEY!"

I interrupted with a smirk, "Present company accepted."

I moved over to the hall and looked over my shoulder, calling back, "Okay bitches! Let's re-touch the make-up and head for the main hall for this assembly."

Alice snickered, "Somebody is craving some man-candy!"

I responded, "You saw what I'm looking forward to reuniting with…can you honestly blame me? Now we just need to get Rose a man!"

Rose snorted and gave me a look laden with sarcasm, one eye brow was raised, "Have you seen the bottom-feeders in this shithole of a town? Seriously, it's almost pathetic! Alice has Jasper who is by far the cutest local, you snagged Edward, who by the way is totally even hotter than his cousin and so utterly into you that this could be a nudist camp, and he could be a starving nymph and you would still own his ass! Who does that leave me, fucking Mike, Jacob or Ben? P-lease!" She said the last with a chuckle and a look of disdain.

With that we re-touched our make-up, brushed our hair and our teeth. I gargled some mouth wash and spit it out. My breath was minty fresh. We left our cabin and made our way toward the main lodge. As we turned around the path, Rose walked smack into a mountain. Well, actually he was a huge muscle-bound boy, with curly brown hair, deep blue eyes and once he smiled, his face resembled a baby with cute little dimples. His smile made him go from grizzly to teddy bear in an instant.

"Fuck! That almost hurt. You know you should really watch where you're…go..ing…"

His voice was a rich hearty bass, but it trailed off into nothingness as he finally saw who had bumped into him. He was staring at her like she was some kind of masterpiece in a museum. It reminded me of how Edward looked at me when he realized who I was.

Rose was almost drooling at the sight of this overgrown teddy bear.

The boy recovered his speech apparently since he managed another statement, "Emmett McCarthy, sorry for knocking you down like that, beautiful. Usually, When I've got a gorgeous blond on her back like this, hers pants are off and her legs are wrapped around waist while she's screaming my name. That's why I just introduced myself to you sweet thing, that way you'll know what to be calling out later."

Rose flushed with fury, _So not good! Duck and Cover!_ She stood and looked Emmett dead in the face and got about an inch away from his face with her own, "Listen here you fucking reject from the Planet of the Apes! That was the one and only time you'll ever have me on my back, and the only way I'll be screaming your name is to the cops as they try to identify the mangled remains of the twig and berries you like to think are your cock and balls! And with that she reared back and punched him on the cheek so hard that his head snapped back under the impact and his eyes began to water.

Then he shook his head like a dog and blinked his eyes rapidly, as if clearing his vision. He began to laugh a hearty rumble in his muscular chest that built into a booming guffaw. "Damn, sexy! That was so fucking hot! You almost hit like a man. Wow! I like them feisty. You should have been a red head with all of that temper! I think you look perfect just the way you are! Tell me your name, so I'll know what to call out in the shower tonight! I think I'm in love!"

Rose just stood there speechless, her emotions flickering between desire, denial and anger. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were betraying her. "Well, Fuck me, shuck me and eat me raw! You really want to tell me that you're going to rub one off in the shower thinking about me? I don't know what to say to you. You must have one big set of balls made out of steel. I want to hit you again for being so fucking crude, but I also think it's kind of sexy that you want to touch yourself while thinking of me."

None of that was intentionally spoken aloud, but I think Emmett just accomplished the impossible, he turned Rose's rejection into some kind of sick form of seduction that only the two of them could understand. As far as I knew, no guy has ever withstood Rose's rejection of emasculating insults without running off with his tail between his legs. She kicked Mike Newton so hard in the balls one time that he had to go to the hospital in an ambulance and undergo "testicular retrieval surgery." Rose adamantly maintained to the principal that he had kicked himself in the balls.

Not only had Emmett withstood her verbal castration, but he also accomplished another first. He took a full-force blow to the head from Rose without even flinching. No guy had ever done that before. She knocked Jacob Black out cold one day for trying to peek up her skirt when her pencil rolled off her desk and she bent down to get it. Jake was the biggest guy on our football team, and Rose dropped him like a ton of bricks, with one hit.

Emmett McCarthy then pulled off a third even more impossible miracle, he had out-gutter talked Rose. Rose could say things about sex that would make a sailor blush, and had made more than one guy puke from her disgustingly graphic depiction of certain sex acts that were so vile that you had soak yourself in bleach and gargle with Dran-o to clean yourself from the smutty imagery she could conjure.

After a moment Rose walked away motioning us to follow, she turned her head back over her shoulder and called back, "it's Rosalie Hale. Most people call me Rose, though. She winked at him and quickly flashed him her boobs. "Oops. You can put that in your spank bank, big boy!"

"Fuck if you know I will! And believe me Rosalie Hale, before this summer ends I will make you mine! I never back down from a challenge and now I know after seeing your girls, that you will be worth every minute of it!"

"Then bring you're A-game, because I won't go down easy. Although if you can back up your mouth with some action, that could change. I might just give you a chance to see and feel what it's like to see the back of my head between your legs."

With that, we left. Alice and I both looked at Rose and then Alice blurted out, 'Oh Rose, you are so going to be fucking him. I say by tomorrow night you'll have at least seen his 'O' face."

I laughed , "I agree, that guy just made you soak your panties, didn't he?"

"So he's hot and I want to fuck him into a whole new time zone. Big deal! I wasn't about to let him think he had the upper hand, because if he had bent down and removed my pants, we'd be screaming each others' names at the same time. If he has to work for it, he'll be more romantic about it."

"I can see that angle working for you, Rose. But if Edward ever wants in my pants, I will hand him my v-card so fast he'll get whiplash!"

"Yeah, but Bella, you have the advantage of four years of knowing his thoughts and you know he's in love with Isabella Swan not just the idea of parking it in your hoo-hah. Plus, he knows that you love him for the real Edward Cullen, not just the sex appeal or the fame. Your love is exactly that LOVE!"

"With Emmett, I had to trick him into thinking with his brain instead of his balls, by playing games. Plus, I get this feeling that Emmett is so much more than a guy to fuck while at camp. I want to see where this could lead. I've never actually been in love before, but I could see myself falling for Emmett or someone like him, because I don't think he's in his for the lay either anymore."

We finally arrived at the lodge and sure enough there was my green-eyed sex god. I walked over to him and sat beside him holding hands. "I missed you, love.' He spoke in his velvety smooth baritone.

I replied, "I missed you, too. Let's finish tonight after lights-out what we started earlier."

He whispered, " Are you certain, because it would mean both of us…"

I replied, "Honestly, I am still waiting for it to al be a dream, like any minute now I'm going to wake up in my room in Forks, and you'll still be separated from me behind the computer screen and I'll still be the dorky fan girl that wasn't sure if the you in her IM was the real Edward or if he was pretending to be nice to his fan."

"I would never mislead you or lie to you like that, love. You honestly don't know do you. Okay remember how I told you I have been visiting Jazz for the last few summers…well, he has a few pictures of you and your friends splashing through the surf at the beach last summer. You had on a white bikini, and your curves had come in, so you looked sexy as hell. I asked him who you were, and he told me your name was Bella Swan. I figured out that you were my fan girl and I took a picture of that picture, zoomed in on you, and saved it to my phone. I told all my friends back home that you were my girlfriend, and that I was crazy about you. I even made it my wall paper on my phone, so I could see your beautiful face while I chatted with you."

"Do you know I framed the headshot you sent me with the autographed message. I slept with it every night. I had dreams of you touching me and kissing me like we did earlier, and I had to break up with the photographic Edward, because the real thing is way better!"

"I love you, Bella so much. I don't want this to just be a summer romance. I want to take you the movies and school dances and eventually go off to college together. I honestly believe you are the one for me. I want to have future filled with memories of us together from now until forever. Please tell me I'm not crazy for feeling like this. Please tell me you feel it ,too." His eyes implored me for an answer, worry and hope shining through as well as love and devotion.

I blushed and looked deeper into his eyes, "Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you every bit as much as you just described you felt toward me. I want to share my life with you. I want to be the mother of your children, someday. I mean, I would keep it if we ever did become pregnant this young, but I would rather have at least a high school education, before stepping into the realm of motherhood."

I was about to say more, but Just hen the counselors signaled for silence and the Camp Ranger welcomed all of the new campers and returning veterans alike. He announced the addition of a talent show to the program. He announced the formation of two teams, red vs. blue, in an activity competition known as color wars. Apparently each team wins or loses points based on both the team's and each member's performance in activities and participation in special clubs and events. Observers roam the camp awarding points and deducting them as they see fit. However point deductions maybe appealed to me, and if any bias or unfair deductions will result in the disqualification of the observer from the color wars, and if the deduction is severely unfair observers can be sent home and banned from camp indefinitely . Oh and teams are divided by cabin, so 1 &2 you are Blue leaders. 3& 4 you are Red leaders. First event is campfire stories. Use whatever props you need, but teams must compose an original skit song or story, then A panel of counselors will grade each team on its originality, presentation and duration. The campfire will be held on Friday. Tonight will be a social mixer, or kick-off party. Let's remember there is a time and place for everything under heaven, so let's keep the PDA down to a reasonable hand-holding hugging and kissing of tasteful nature are acceptable during dances parties and campfires. Anything more will result in disciplinary action up to and including expulsion and banishment from camp. Let the games BEGIN!"

_Truer words had not been spoken. It was definitely Game On!_

Destroy Tanya and James at the campfire competition.

Dance with Edward Cullen

Get Rose and Emmett hooked up

Get Edward to make love to me


End file.
